Hunting
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Su voz era ronca, con un tinte de ironía, y se notaban las ganas de matar que poseía. La hora de la cacería, recién comenzaba. • One-shot. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclαimer.** Fue malo perseguir a Rumiko por el bosque, terminé con una curita en la frente, y tres días en la cárcel. Al menos coquetee con uno de sus guardaespaldas. (?) Si, people, todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs**. 1.891 ; word lo dice. :R

Para leer este reto, si quieren y desean, pueden escuchar la canción Bring me to life, y Call me when your sober de Evanescense, ya que en esas dos canciones me inspiré para escribir. :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pαrαnoiα; _Hunting_.

**#;**

Abrió los ojos, la fuerte lluvia que caía la había despertado. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí, en medio del bosque? Contuvo el aire, en medio de toda la oscuridad de la noche, algo andaba mal.

**Muy mal.**

Sus instintos de mujer le decían que estaba en peligro, en uno grave. Y ella aún no sabía la razón de porqué se encontraba en el bosque, acurrucada en un árbol grande, que se agitaba violentamente por lo fuerte del viento.

Se incorporó, y miró sus a su alrededor. La lluvia seguía cayendo, y su estado de alerta hacía empeorar todas las cosas.

Tenía que admitirlo pero deseaba que InuYasha se encontrara en ese lugar, junto a ella.

«InuYasha»

Algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza, y gimió. Pequeños recuerdos surgieron, y se llevó la mano hacía la boca, tratando de amortiguar el grito.

_Se encontraban todos juntos, peleando contra las criaturas de Naraku, concentrados en vencer y olvidándose de que, detrás de toda esa emboscada, había un plan maligno._

_De repente, una nube de veneno los envolvió. _

_Se oyó por todo el lugar la risa estruendosa del mitad-demonio (que no provenía de InuYasha), y todo pareció quedar desierto. Aún la nube no había desaparecido. Era un completo remolino que no dejaba ver nada._

_Y, de repente, se escuchó un gruñido, muy cerca de ellos._

Kagome se levantó, ahora su cabeza dolía y no sabía si era por el veneno, o porque estaba con todo el cuerpo agarrotado y adolorido.

_Hasta que lo vio. _

Estaba agazapado, casi a punto de saltarle encima, con sus colmillos sobresaliendo su labio inferior, con una sonrisa sádica, y con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—I-InuYasha—tartamudeó la azabache, temblando del susto. ¿Qué fue lo que le había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaban todos juntos, como se lo recordó su mente? ¿Por qué ella había despertado bajo un árbol, con el miedo a flor de piel, y alejada de todo?

—Hola, Kagome—su voz era ronca, con un tinte de ironía, y se notaban las ganas de **matar**, que poseía.

Ella sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que la llevó hasta donde estaba.

Cerró sus puños, e inhaló todo el aire que pudo, observó su alrededor y volvió toda su atención al demonio que se encontraba en frente.

Ella debía _huir_, si quería vivir.

_Tres de las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahí se alejaron, observando la horrible transformación de uno de sus integrantes. _

_La fuerza los abandonó, el pensamiento de que iban a seguir adelante con su misión era escaso, ahora ya nadie podía imaginar que se encontraría de la mano con su ser amado._

_En ese momento__ lo más importante, era correr. __Correr por sus vidas__._

—_Chicos,—anunció Naraku, mientras que veía como su plan se ponía en marcha—es hora de la __**cacería**__._

—_¡Eres un cerdo!—gritó Kagome, al aire, porque en realidad no podía ver más allá que la silueta de InuYasha, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tomándose la cabeza. Ella quería ir, abrazarlo, decirle que sea fuerte, que no permitiera que aquel maldito se apoderada de su ser. Pero no pudo, Sango y Miroku la detuvieron y la miraron, con ojos aterrados, diciéndole que no había nada más que hacer._

_La sacerdotisa del futuro, no quería creer en aquellas palabras que no se pronunciaron._

**#;**

Estaba agitada, tenía frío, y no sabía hacía dónde correr porque sentía que lo estaba haciendo en círculos. Era presa de la desesperación, sin contar que también lo era de aquel hanyou con ojos dorados que la había enamorado.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia; sabía que sus otros amigos estaban bien, o así lo quería creer, porque pensaba que el trofeo principal sería ella.

Frenó de golpe al ver un pueblo un poco más lejos, se frotó los ojos y luego los entrecerró.

Corrió por el camino que se abría, y al llegar observó como todo estaba vacío.

Las casas estaban deplorables, y no había señal de vida alguna.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse. No miró hacía atrás, sabía perfectamente quién era.

Se escabulló por entre medio de una de las viviendas, siguió caminando hasta dar con otra de ellas, y decidió que ya lo había confundido bastante así que se escondió en la última de la fila.

Había entrado por un agujero que poseía el pequeño hogar, se había cortado la pierna —que ahora le estaba sangrando, y eso no era bueno—, pegó su espalda a la pared y cayó, suavemente, al suelo. Tapó su boca con sus temblorosas manos y cerró los ojos.

La cruda realidad le estaba golpeando la cara. Iba a morir, irremediablemente.

—¡No puedes esconderte de mí, querida Kagome!—gritó a toda voz el demonio, sonriendo con malicia—¡puedo olerte, no tienes escapatoria!

Por un segundo pensó en decirle el conjuro que activaría su collar, sin embargo, eso lo enfurecería más y sus ansias de… _jugar_, aumentarían.

Percibía los pasos de él, uno a uno, y estaba acercándose.

«Aléjate, sólo, aléjate» pensó, desesperada.

—Kagome, Kagome…—canturreó InuYasha, tronando sus dedos, aspirando el dulce olor de la sacerdotisa, pasó su lengua por sus labios al percibir cómo la sangre caía lento por su pierna. Ella no tenía escapatoria; nadie la tuvo—, ¿por dónde andarás?

De golpe, InuYasha abrió la ligera cortina que tapaba la entrada, y la vio, con los ojos abiertos, entre el miedo y las ganas de llorar y gritar que poseía.

La chica se pegó aún más a la pared, ¿qué iba a hacerle? ¿Iba a torturarla? ¿Doloridamente y pausado? ¡Por Dios iba a morir en manos de InuYasha! ¿No había posibilidad alguna de irse? ¿Ninguna?

«Nada» susurró su mente, dándole a entender que se rindiera, que ya no había salida, que nadie vendría por ella y mataría al ruin demonio que estaba parado en la puerta, observándola con hambre voraz.

Cada uno posó los ojos en su objetivo.

Su mirada de miel expresaba satisfacción, verla así le producía excitación. Estaba asustada, por él, y así le apetecía.

La mirada chocolate sólo podía sollozar. Si era un sueño prefería despertar gritando con sudor en la frente, y llamando a su mamá. Pero todo eso parecía tan real que hasta se pellizcó para aceptar que no era un sueño.

En un rápido movimiento, InuYasha ya la tenía apresada contra su cuerpo y la pared.

Típico: la filosa espada, y la fría pared.

Y, digamos que el demonio, prefería la espada.

—Vamos Kagome, pensé que tenías agallas.

Ella agachó la mirada, el bruscamente la obligó a observarlo.

—Nadie me ignora, ¿escuchaste?

—No te estoy ignorando—tragó duro cuando frunció el ceño,—no quiero ver en lo que te convertiste.

—¿En lo que me convertí?—cuestionó—¡yo siempre quise esto, _princesa_!

Kagome sonrió, escéptica. Sí, era lo que el hanyou deseó toda su vida, convertirse en un demonio completo, ¡pero no matar a sus amigos!

—Me das… asco—susurró.

—¿De verdad? Yo pienso que todavía me…—se acercó al oído de la chica, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, Kagome tembló—_deseas._

Las garras del demonio comenzaron a recorrer los pequeños y frágiles brazos de la miko, que estaba confundida, tratando de decidir si entregarse a los brazos de InuYasha, o quizás hacerle un daño mínimo para poder escapar de sus redes.

—Detente—pidió, suplicante—no sigas.

InuYasha sonrió, y cerró sus garras sobre los brazos de Kagome.

Ella gimió por el dolor que le causaba, mientras que él disfrutaba hacerle daño. Sentir la sangre caliente brotar y esparcirse entre sus dedos.

—Vamos, Kagome—relamió sus labios y vio en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos chocolates, el anhelo de que sus bocas por fin se unieran. Tanto el demonio, como la humana, lo ansiaban—no me digas que te rindes tan fácilmente.

—No lo hago—escupió, ofendida—pero si fueras el verdadero InuYasha al que yo conocí, podría seguir tu sucio juego.

El aludido rió, sí, la chiquilla era bastante valiente. Eso nunca lo dudó.

—Bien, si tanto te opones no tendré otro remedio que _obligarte._

—Hazlo entonces, InuYasha.

Sus labios chocaron ferozmente con los de la humana, disfrutando el complaciente sabor que poseían; la forzó a corresponder con la misma potencia que él exigía. Quería **sentirla**, saber lo que era desafiar a Kagome, ver lo que él pensaba que era por dentro. Percibir la furia que, suponía, tendría para con él.

Y aunque, en un principio, la azabache se opusiera a seguirle la corriente, las caricias —que lastimaban la delicada piel de Kagome— hicieron su efecto, y correspondió. Dejó aflorar todas sus emociones; no le importó si para cuando terminara aquel beso él dejaba de lado todas las sensaciones que —creía— estaba dándole, para terminar su trabajo y deshacerse de ella de la manera más rápida y sencilla, o la más cruel, lánguida y punzante, que podía llegar a atravesar. En cualquier caso, la miko no podía escapar a su destino: iba a morir —quisiera o no— en las manos de su amado InuYasha.

Ambos sentían que la habitación se volvía más pequeña, y parecía estar entrando en llamas, pero ninguno se detuvo a pensar qué era lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor. Estaban concentrados en demostrarle al otro qué tan lejos podían llegar.

Kagome envolvió sus piernas en la cadera del demonio, en donde sus manos ahora se dirigían. Dejó brotar de su boca suspiros, y algunos pequeños gemidos, mientras que InuYasha gruñía al degustarse de el metálico sabor de la sangre de su pequeña, que había olvidado completamente el miedo que sentía por él.

Mordió, una vez más, el labio de Kagome para pasar a dejar besos húmedos por el cuello de la chica.

—InuYasha—murmuró. ¿Cómo ella podía seguir queriéndole, deseándole, después de haber aniquilado (o quizás no, y agradecería por ello) completamente a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a aquellos seres que la ayudaron a levantarse cuando creyó haber perdido la batalla? ¿Podría decir que estaba traicionándolos?

No. Nada de eso importaba ahora. Ella iba a arder en el infierno por el pensamiento egoísta que surgía entre tantos besos y gruñidos.

«Moriré sabiendo que… algo causé en su interior» pensó la frágil humana, que —al abrir los ojos— estaba viendo todo borroso, su mente estaba apunto de desconectarse.

Se aferró más a la espalda de InuYasha, y este notó que tanto acaloramiento afectaba la salud de Kagome.

Se apartó y la observó. Correr por entre los árboles, estar mojada y desangrándose (aunque fuese muy poco) le provocaría una pérdida de conocimiento.

—Vaya Kagome—habló, devolviéndole a la realidad, estaba con InuYasha, en una posición bastante comprometedora, desafiándose mutuamente—_**eres toda una salvaje**_.

La sonrisa arrogante que le regaló hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y que el desconcierto se apropiara de sus pensamientos.

—Y lo puedo ser más, si aún te quedan energías—retó la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio, llamándole a que la probara más a fondo.

Él no iba a negarse, le encantaba lo brutal que sonaba Kagome, y esta vez fue por más.

Se lanzó a ella, sin pensarlo, y devoró sus labios.

Kagome, en el momento que correspondió sujetándose al cuello de InuYasha, estuvo segura de dos cosas: su hanyou estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y ella no iba a arrepentirse por lo sucedido.

La humana besó con fiereza los labios del demonio, por última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. Se, toda una locura. Espero que les haya causado los mismo efectos que me causó a mí. Sí, eso de: SKAHDAJKSHFJASF. (?) Bueno, el one-shot, que es un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Tirado por Mlle. Janusa a mí, tiene todo lo que debía tener.  
>Miedo. (Kagome le teme a la muerte, eso es obvio)<br>Desconocido. (El paradero de Sango y Miroku no existe, nadie sabe, ni yo, qué les pasó xdd)  
>Misterio. (¿Habrá muerto la protagonista? xddddddd)<p>

Fine, hice todo lo posible por darle ese tinte oscuro. Lo siento si realmente no salió, u.u  
>Well, girls, ¡comenten y digan que les pareció! Me vendría muy bien saberlo; porque por momentos no lo siento bien, :_ cosas de escritoras, lo sé. xd Ya, Ya, dejo de parlotear y me despido.<p>

Pórtense mal, hagan desastres, y coman sus cereales con leches. ¡Eso da fuerza! (?

**Fin de transmisión (: **


End file.
